Lucky
by ellaygee
Summary: AU AS HELL. Doctor Caelum's life is awesome! He has the best job, the closest friends, and the sweetest fiance you could ask for. Too bad his cute soon-to-be-husband is a danger magnet of epic strength.


**based on the glorious promptis pic that kaciart drew, check it out here: image/165342541738 (did i do that right? I'm so terrible at internetting . apologies if that is not right)**

 **don't own, don't sue. On with the story!**

Prompto whistled a happy tune as he sauntered into the little diner half way between his house and job. After placing his coffee order; hazelnut mocha for him and blueberry vanilla for Noctis, he chatted with Cindy, the barrista, as she wrote the names he requested on the coffee cups. "Anythin' else for ya?" She asked; the twang to her words making Prompto grin.

He almost said no, but then glanced behind himself into the cold gray morning. "Weellllll…."

Cindy laughed at him, shaking her head. "Ain't no good sentence ever start with that, hon."

Prompto pouted a little before gesturing towards the window. "I saw the cutest puppy outside, and—"

"That little white one with them odd couerl-like patches and the big blue eyes? And I just reckon he's in need of your help, ain't he?" Cindy raised her eyebrows at him.

He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. "…well, I was thinking he might be hungry."

Cindy nodded sagely, a playful twinkle in her eye.

Prompto eyed the menu, not sure as to what the puppy would or could eat. "Uhm…so maybe like a sausage biscuit or something?" He figured meat and bread wouldn't be too bad, considering the little guy was rooting in the garbage when he spotted him.

"Sure thing, just hold on a few minutes, I'll call you when it's ready." Cindy headed back towards the kitchen to put in the order with the grumpy old man who ran the kitchen.

Prompto nodded and thanked her, heading to loiter a safe distance away from the counter in order to not seem like he's hurrying the staff. Outside, the puppy makes another appearance, this time standing on his hind legs and putting his paws up on the window.

"I'm getting something for you, buddy! Don't you worry!" he called quietly through the glass, a big grin splitting his face. He couldn't help but whip out his phone and take a photo.

He wondered if Noctis would forgive him if he took the puppy home. The last time he had brought up getting a dog, his fiancé had shot down the idea. He was right, of course. They both worked an awful lot, and that may not be fair to a pet.

But this one was so cute! And he obviously needed a home. And it was starting to get cold…so maybe, if he was lucky….

"Alrighty, Prom, your stuff is ready!"

"Thanks! Hey, Cin, that puppy been around here, long?" He gestured back behind him with a shake of his blond head as he gathered up his things.

"Yeah, he's been sleepin' in that alley a few days. Talcott keeps sneaking him scraps, and since now he's charmed his way into your pocket, too, he'll undoubtedly be stickin' around." Her tone betrayed her words, however, and he laughed at her fake mad face.

"Ok, well, keep an eye on him, and I'm gonna try and work my magic with Noct and get him to let me take him home."

She grinned her crooked grin at him, raising one incredulous eyebrow. "And just how do you think you're gonna pull that off?"

He set his things back down on the counter and pulled out his phone. "Watch, you'll see. By this afternoon, I'm gonna have myself a puppy."

Cindy rolled her eyes and made a dismissive gesture. "I'll believe it when I see it."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Noctis was the luckiest man in the world. Not only did he have an exciting job as an ER surgeon in one of the best hospitals in the country, but he was soon going to be married to the most adorable man alive.

The wedding was less than four months away, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He was probably more enthusiastic than his soon to be husband, who was the most passionate person he knew.

He waved his phone at a rather unimpressed Ravus, the head nurse, as they walked together down the main corridor of the first floor of the hospital. The display showed a split screen photo of a small puppy with its paws up against the window of the diner where Prompto stopped every morning on his way to work. The other half of the picture was of their cups standing side by side with "Noctor Doctis" written on one, and "Prommy Wommykins" (which Noctis only called him _once_ when he was _extremely_ drunk, but his fiancé would not let die) on the other.

"Yes, yes, very cute." Ravus rolled his eyes, pushing the offending appendage away from his face. "You know, Noctis, I much preferred you when you were a brooding intern, full of angst. This whole 'happy' thing is wearing rather thin. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home and get some sleep before we start this nightmare shift again tonight." Ravus said by way of excuse as he headed on towards the exit while Noctis steered into the cafeteria to sit and wait for his love.

Nocits yawned and stretched, his back popping loudly in the nearly empty room. This overnight shift was killing him. It felt like he hadn't seen Prompto in weeks, and it was starting to get to him. The bright and bubbly blond always worked the dayshifts, but Noctis was on a rotation that changed his schedule every few months. At least they usually got a few minutes between the time he got off and Prom had to clock in. They generally spent it here, where Noctis would get them a muffin to split and they would drink the coffee that Prompto brought (as the hospital coffee was shit).

Then they would sit close and chat and look over photos of Prompto's walk to work, things Noctis missed since he drove. He never could understand why his love always wanted to walk; it was like a _mile_ away.

Where was he, anyway?

He pulled his phone out, noting that it had been almost twenty minutes since he'd received the message. He shot off a quick text, hoping Prompto had simply gotten waylaid by a photo opportunity. The leaves were just beginning to change, so it wasn't like it would be unexpected.

But something started nagging at him when ten more minutes went by without a response.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Gladio grabbed hold of the 'oh shit' bar as the driver, Loqi, slung their rig around a tight corner, stomping on the gas as soon as they hit the straight away. He glared over at the platinum haired EMT, rumbling a growl low in his chest. "It's gonna be hard to help the patient if we die on the way to the scene, Tummelt."

"Yeah, yeah, Amicitia, you're always bitching, yet we never crash." His eyes narrowed in concentration as he swerved around an SUV and started driving down the suicide lane, blowing through an intersection just as the light changed.

Gladio simply shook his head, groaning as his stomach dropped. When they squealed to a stop between a coffee shop and auto parts store, he grabbed his go bag and jumped out of the rig. The space between buildings was minimal, and he ended up trampling a couple of coffee cups and a small white bag underfoot in his rush down the alley to where an officer was on her knees, doing her best to provide first aid to the victim lying on the ground.

"Godsdamned psychos did a number on this guy." She said as he approached, nodding towards a police car at the other end of the alley where two officers were reading three men their rights while a blond woman he vaguely registered as one of the shop's barristas paced nearby, holding a baseball bat.

"He's breathing, but not responding. He's got definite head trauma. I didn't want to move him till you got here." Her glance to him was frantic, but controlled. The name on her plate read 'Highwind'.

"You did good, but we've got it from here," he reached down to help her stand and took her spot in the narrow path.

And then he suddenly wished he hadn't. Wished they hadn't been the closest units, wished they hadn't picked up the call. Wished it could be any other EMT here in his position; someone who would be able to keep their hands from shaking.

Crumpled in the dirt, blood caking through his blond hair and face swelling into almost unrecognizable proportions was Prompto Argentum, one of his best friends.

He took a deep breath and allowed for three seconds of panic before he got himself under control and started barking orders to Loqi and the officer.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Ignis frowned down at his phone, rereading the odd texts from his boyfriend.

Gladiolus: keep noct away from ER.

Gladiolus: meet at doors in six minutes.

Though Ignis was the chief of surgery, he preferred to spend a majority of his time in the ER, even going so far as to have his office moved into that wing. He immediately struck out for the indicated doors, pushing back the worry niggling at the back of his head. Luckily, Noctis had already gone home for the day.

Or so he had thought.

He frowned at the raven haired surgeon as he came trudging back through the ER, looking grumpy as he glared daggers at his phone.

"I thought you'd gone home?" He called, tucking his phone back in his pocket.

"I was waiting for Prom, but it looks like he's gonna be late." Noctis moaned as he leaned against the nurse's station, looking every inch the pathetic creature Ignis knew he could be.

The news made small alarms go off in Ignis' stomach, his mind automatically skipping to the darker possibilities in consideration of Prompto's lateness and the mysterious texts from Gladiolus. He wanted to text him back, try to find out more information, but he thought it better to do as the text requested.

"Why don't you go and get some coffee? Prompto generally comes through this entrance, I'll be happy to send him your way."

"I've already waited forever in the cafeteria. I just wanna wait here, now, catch a quick kiss before his late ass has to clock in."

Ignis forced a smile; "Well, if you're supposed to be meeting him there, why are you here—"

Before Ignis could finish his thought, unit 23, the one manned by Gladiolus and Loqi, came screaming to a stop at the ER doors. The back burst open and Gladiolus shot Ignis an alarmed look.

"I don't like that face." Noctis said, personal issues getting shoved aside as doctor mode took over. He began striding forward as the EMTs started unloading the bed.

Ignis grabbed him by the arm, trying to turn him back. "I'm sure we can handle whatever it is, please go on home—"

"It's ok, Ig—"

A quick glance towards the running group confirmed Ignis' suspicions, and he doubled his efforts in driving Noctis away, to no avail.

"What has gotten into you, Ignis?" Noctis shook himself out of the older man's grasp, turning to address the EMT's, only to get straight armed by Gladiolus as Loqi shoved the stretcher past him.

"You don't wanna go over there." The larger man rumbled at him, attempting to block his view.

But it was too late.

The familiar tuft of blond hair, the pale right hand with its ever present wristband….

"Is…is that…is that Prompto?" Noctis' voice quaked and cracked, sudden desperation making it go ragged.

Gladiolus puts a restraining hand on Noctis' shoulder, his face grim. "Let Iggy handle it, you're not going to do any good—"

Noctis immediately snapped, jerking himself out of Gladiolus' grasp. "Fuck you, that's my fiancé! Get the fuck out of my way!" He made to go around the larger man, but he was stopped again, and shoved roughly against the wall.

"Look at yourself!" Gladiolus growled, pulling one of Noctis' hands up in front of his face, and they both watched how it shook. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, it's bad. It's really fucking bad. But you can't go after him, cause you're just going to make it worse, got it?! Let them do their fucking jobs without you distracting them."

Noctis wiped a hand down his face, nodding jerkily. "Yeah, yeah, but _fuck_ , what the hell happened? He just texted me like thirty minutes ago!"

Gladiolus pulled him away from the wall and slung an arm over his shoulder, leading him to the waiting room. "I'm not one hundred percent sure; I kind of stopped listening to the officer when I recognized it was him."

Gladiolus stayed with him as long as he could, but once Loqi finished the paperwork, they had to get back onto the road. He embraced Noctis before ducking out, murmuring words of comfort into the younger man's ear.

They were not much help.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Aranea Highwind was having a rough fucking day. The long shift had had its own share of the weird problems that tended to pop up at night; strange sounds that almost always ended up being stray cats, domestic disturbances over deleted DVR episodes of reality shows, random drunken fights in gas station parking lots…

And now, this. Just as her shift was about to end, she got this damned call.

She shook her head, pulling her cruiser to a stop in the hospital parking lot. She generally would have headed straight home for a long hot bath, but this case…

That poor man.

She shook her head to break up the thoughts cascading into it, and caught the big blue eyes in the rear view mirror. "You're lucky, you know." She said to the dog, who lolled out his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes at his stupid adorable face. "C'mon, let's go see if your savior survived."

She thought she'd have a fight at the door when the security guard eyed her and the dog she was carrying, but he simply nodded to her and she took a seat at the other end of the long row, putting the dog down on the floor between her feet.

A few rows down, a dark haired man in scrubs sat, his posture screaming 'dejected' as he repeatedly crumpled his hands into the loose fabric of his pants.

Probably sensing his distress, the puppy decided it would be a good idea to scamper over to the man, whining plaintively at his feet.

He raised his shaggy head, staring bewilderedly at the dog, then up at Aranea. "He yours?"

"No. Yes. I mean, probably." She stood, stalking over to the puppy and sweeping him up. "Sorry if he bothered you. We're just …waiting on some news."

The dark haired man nodded, a frown creasing his brow. "Aren't we all." He studied her and the dog for a moment, then pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, I guess." Aranea leaned back, pulling the lightly struggling puppy to her chest and stroking him till he finally calmed.

"…your dog looks familiar. How long have you had him?"

Aranea shrugged half heartedly. "Just picked him up. He's involved in an investigation."

The dark haired man raised his eyebrows. "A star witness?"

She chuckled humorously. "I suppose we'll figure that out when I get the news. This poor guy…" she clenched her teeth together tightly.

The man sat up, all attention on her, now. "Yeah? What happened?"

"I really shouldn't be talking about it."

The man got up and moved closer, taking a seat two down from hers. "We can call it doctor patient confidentiality. Please…" he pulled out his phone and showed her the photo of the dog Prompto sent him that morning; of the dog who was now making himself quite comfortable in her bosom. "I'm waiting on news..about my fiancé. He sent me this this morning…If you know anything, please…"

Aranea regarded him for a long moment, before deciding to disclose what she knew. "From the reports, it looks like your fiancé was going to try and feed this little stray, here, but came upon some unsavory types kicking him around in the alley, saying something about the dog having taken a shit near where they tend to sleep. When he…when your man tried to stop them, they decided to kick him around instead. Apparently this went on for a few good minutes before the barrista heard something when taking out the trash and called us in.

"She'd tried chasing them away with a baseball bat, even cracked one of them good upside the head, but they were still going at it when me and my boys arrived."

The dark haired man swallowed hard, tears forming in his midnight blue eyes. "Did he…did he say anything?"

She'd like to give him a comforting lie, but it didn't seem right. "No. He was fully unconscious when we pulled the men off him. The EMTs said something about swelling on the brain…the damage was extensive."

He nodded, then slowly leaned forward and put his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until a tall doctor with glasses came out, striding straight towards them.

The dark haired man got to his feet, worry worn openly on his face. "How is he? And don't sugar coat it, Iggy. Don't you fucking dare."

"Perhaps we should speak in private, Noct." The newcomer gestured to Aranea and she rolled her eyes.

"No, it's fine. She's fine. She's the one who..who…" Noctis was obviously at his wit's end as he breathed harshly through his nose. "Prompto got attacked saving a puppy…"

Ignis' face softened, dark forest eyes going slightly misty. "Seems par for the course for our Prompto."

Noctis let out a laugh that caught in his throat. "Yeah."

Ignis squeezed the younger man's elbow comfortingly. "Very well, I shall make you wait no longer. Among numerous other minor injuries, Prompto has suffered three broken ribs, a punctured lung and several fractures to his head, including right eye socket and cheek. The swelling in his brain was quite concerning, but I believe we have it under control."

Noctis absorbed the information wordlessly, nodding along. This was not the worst news. Prompto was still firmly in the woods, but there was a chance, a pretty good chance, that he would survive. That he'd be ok. That he…

"…won't be ready for visitors for a few hours…" Ignis was saying, but Noctis was having a hard time paying attention. He wanted nothing more than to shove past his longtime friend and rush to his fiancé's side, take his hand in his own, but he knew he shouldn't. But….

As if sensing his hesitance, Ignis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let me call you a car. You should go home, shower and rest. Come back later when he's all situated in his room and you're a little less stressed, hmm?"

Aranea was speaking before she even knew what she was saying, offering to take the shaken doctor home. After assuring Ignis it was no trouble, she led Noctis towards the exit.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

It was the three most awful weeks of Noctis' life. And he was probably making it the three most awful weeks of a lot of other lives, too. He knew their friends wanted desperately to help, and he appreciated it, really he did. But, sometimes, he was less than polite, less than hospitable, less than patient.

Luckily, they all pulled together, helping keep Noctis sane. Iris now practically lived at their apartment, helping run errands and take care of the household. Ignis kept their refrigerator full and Gladiolus made sure that Noctis got to and from work safely.

Noctis insisted upon continuing to work, so Ignis had him switched back over to the dayshift. But, he would not allow him to do any actual surgeries, so he was mainly on consult. On not one, but _seven_ different occasions during that timeframe, Ignis had to have Gladiolus force Noctis to go home and sleep in his own bed. He apparently became 'unbearable' when he slept in the uncomfortable arm chair all night.

He took his lunches and all breaks in Prompto's room, his food left forgotten upon the tray, and patients left waiting on him to remember to return.

Prompto was a well liked member of the staff, always ready with a smile and a helping hand. This was reflected in the fact that every surface in the room was overflowing with cards, flowers, and stuffed animals. It looked like the gift shop had thrown up in the small room. Even Officer Highwind had come by to leave a little chocobo plush. Prompto was going to love it.

….when he woke up.

He was _going_ to wake up.

Noctis refused to listen to the rumblings through the staff; small whispered rumors exchanged behind his back. He ignored pitying glances and half hearted attempts at cheer.

Refused to even consider the possibility…

He was standing by Prompto's side, holding his limp hand and speaking low loving words to his soon to be husband. His back stiffened when the door opened behind him, already knowing it was Ignis come to collect him and force him out for the night.

"Give me another hour, Iggy. Please?" His words weren't much louder than those he spoke to Prompto and they were laden with exhaustion.

"Noct, you've got to sleep."

"And I will. Just…I can feel it. He's so close; and I don't want him to wake up alone. Please?"

Ignis counted to five in his head and chose to use his most reasonable tone. "You said the same thing yesterday, Noct. And the day before, and the day before…"

Noctis shot him a watery glare over his shoulder. "You're not giving up on him, are you Iggy? You're not going to write him off as a lost cause, too, right?"

Ignis came to stand next to him, gently patting his shoulder. "Of course not, Noct. Prompto is a fighter. I'm just concerned for your health as well. You need to stay strong for him; when he does wake up, he'll need a lot of love and assistance until he's fully healed."

When Noctis did not reply, Ignis gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be back in an hour. ONE hour, Noct."

"Thanks, Iggy."

Prompto did not wake up that night.

When Noctis dragged himself through the front door, he was greeted by a wiggling puppy and a sleepy Iris. He smiled at them both, pulling the puppy from her arms and settling himself down on the couch next to her.

It had not been difficult for him to convince Officer Highwind to part with the little guy, though she retained the right to come visit, after Prompto was better.

Noctis had more than willingly agreed.

"You're lucky, you know," he said quietly to the puppy as he chewed at the ID badge hanging from his neck. "If it weren't for the man I love…." he trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

Iris bumped shoulders with him and scratched the puppy behind one ear before getting up. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Early class tomorrow. You guys gonna be ok for the night?"

"Yeah, I think we'll manage."

"Okay, Uncle Noct, goodnight." She passed behind the couch and dropped a kiss on top of his head before sauntering off to the guest room she'd more or less taken over.

Noctis curled up on his side, taking the puppy with him. Though the little warm ball of fluff struggled and whined at first, he quickly figured out it was time to sleep and snuggled into Noctis' arms.

XVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXV

Years later, they would joke it was the scent of the hazelnut mocha coffee that woke him.

Noctis was feeling sentimental, and got his fiancé's usual order instead of his own at the coffee shop, wanting to have a little something that made it seem like a normal day; like his love was not laying in a coma.

And so, that morning, as he gently murmured to Prompto about whatever came to mind, the other man finally opened his eyes.

There was no warning twitch of the hand or moaned whimper, like on TV when coma patients woke. No, it was simply one moment Noctis was reaching out to brush some stray blond hairs away from the almost-fully-healed bruising along his right cheek, and the next he was staring into violet blue depths he was beginning to think he'd never see again.

"Prompto?!" He breathed, his chest barely able to contain the increasing elation growing there.

A pink tongue darted out to press at dry lips, blond eyebrows furrowing in concentration. When he spoke, his voice was cracked and weak from disuse.

"…who…who are you?" Prompto asked, shattering Noctis' world.

His mouth worked, but no sound came out. He took one of Prompto's hands in both his own, trying to think of how to explain who he was, what they were to each other….

But then another thing he was starting to think would never happen again happened. Prompto laughed. It was pained and wheezing, but it was the most beautiful sound Noctis had ever heard.

"Y..your face…" Prompto grinned at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I really…got you good."

Noctis did his best to keep his the tremor out of his voice, but failed miserably. "You're such an asshole."

Prompto grinned up at him. "But you love me."

"That I do." Noctis whispered and leaned down to give his fiancé a lingering kiss.

When they finally parted, Prompto leaned his head back into his pillows, exhaustion pulling at his features. "Hey, uhm, so do you…do you know what happened to the puppy?"

Noctis' face folded in a fond smile. "Yeah, he's at our house, waiting for you to come home. He's chewed the shit out of everything, but he's cute so I guess we can keep him."

Prompto's face split in a wide grin. "I'm one lucky man." He said as his eyes drifted shut once more, but this time in peaceful slumber.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Noctis gently corrected, settling himself into the armchair to wait for his love to wake again.


End file.
